I am sorry
by lina7pjo
Summary: A one shot about Percy having a welcome-home party thrown by his mom, but things turn horrible when a wounded, dying Nico turn up and has something urgent to tell Percy…


**Hi guys :-) Please read my new one-shot and give it a review? I really need all the feedback i can get to write better.**

Later when someone asked him to repeat his story, Percy did not even remember half of it.

It all started when his mom threw him a welcome-home party. One second his friends and family were celebrating their victory back at his mom's apartment. All the seven were present, generally having a great time. Jason and Piper were slowly swaying with their arms around each other. Leo sat and tinkered with something new, showing it to Frank and Hazel. Annabeth was holding his hand, trying to hide her amusement as his mom fuzzed over him. For the first time in forever, Percy was content and happy.

The next second everything changed. Nico di Angelo just came out of thin air, wearing torn clothes, his eyes wild and blood seeping through his shirt. For a second all Percy could do was watch, frozen in shock. Then when he forced himself to move his legs, he caught the collapsing boy in his arms. Nico's breathing was ragged. He was losing blood. Fast.

-Nico? Nico?! You will be all right. Just hang on there. Keep your eyes open. Nicos gaze met Percy's, and the despair in them made Percy feel hopeless. Nico was in pain, and he needed help quickly. Somebody pressed a cloth against Nico's stomach. Nico hissed in pain. Another person to his left tried to feed him a square of ambrosia. Nico just shook his head.

-I am running out of time. I need to speak to Percy. Alone. Please...

-Nico… Jason started. Nico gave him a look. A sort of understanding passed between them. Jason nodded his head, and backed off. Slowly all of them left Percy and Nico alone. Percy turned to the bleeding boy in his arms.

-Nico, just hang in there. There is still time. Let me contact Apollo… Nico grabbed his arm with the little strength he had left.

-No… time. There is no time, Percy, Nico choked out.

-Don't say that, Nico. Don't lose hope. Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you, Percy said.

-Today… just let me speak out, Percy. You deserve to know this. I have been meaning to… I have wanted to tell you this for a long time. I need to… Percy squeezed his hand, encouraging him to continue.

\- Percy… even if I gave you a thousand hints… you still wouldn't be able to figure it out. You are just clueless like that. I mean… even Annabeth had to basically knock some sense into you, Nico said, with what looked like a small smile grazing his features. Then suddenly a flash of pain went through his side, and he grunted. Percy squeezed his hand harder.

\- Percy, all those times I pretended to hate you… All the hate was mostly an act. I mean, you already know that I was mad at myself regarding Bianca's death, and not at you. Never at you. Nico coughed. Percy furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

-Percy the thing is, that I actually lo… Nico went into another coughing fit. Percy propped him even further up. He leaned his ear closer to Nico's mouth, wanting to hear everything he had to say.

-I love you. Percy froze in shock, his eyes big. For a second he didn't move. Nico wondered if he even was breathing. Then he quickly recovered, and said:

-Nico, stop this nonsense. You are hurt. You need help. Let me bring…

-No! Nico interrupted him. Then a little gentler he said.

\- Percy, I am sorry for dropping the bomb at you like that. But they say that a man never lies when he is drunk, or when he is on his deathbed. I am telling the truth. Just take a moment to think… to think about what I said. I know that deep down, you also know… Nico's voice had become so weak, it was barely noticeable. For a moment, a silence dropped over them. Nico was worried he had gone too far. Then suddenly, a lone tear slowly dripped its way down Percy's cheek.

-I am sorry, he managed to say. Nico looked at him curiously. Percy's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. For a second, Nico really doubted that his decision to tell Percy the truth was the right thing to do. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the person he loved.

-Even if I really want to, I cannot ease your pain. I never could. And I never will be able to. I… Annabeth… To his great surprise, Nico began to softly chuckle.

-Percy, I didn't tell you my feelings to make you feel guilty. I just did not want to keep you in the dark anymore. It wasn't fair to you, to make you feel bad when it was actually just me not being able to figure out my feelings. I just wanted you to know, that's all. Percy nodded, wiping his tears. By now, Nico's voice had become so weak Percy had to strain his ears to hear him properly. Nico shifted uncomfortably, holding on to his wound for dear life.

-I am glad you told me, Percy said after a while.

-I am… glad… didn't judge me, Nico said with a strained voice. He tried to smile, but blood coated his lips. His shirt was soaked in blood. He went into another coughing fit. Percy sat up, alarmed.

-Just let me… stay with you, Nico whispered.

-I want to be… … you.. my… last…moments. Percy swallowed hard, before softly grasping Nicos hand again. Tears ran down his face. He rocked back and forth on his heels, trying to keep from sobbing. Percy hesitated, then slowly lowered himself, kissing Nicos forehead. Nico sighed in content.

-I… love… you, Nico whispered before his hand went slack in Percys grip.

A few moments later his friends and family came forward. They found Percy sitting there, occasionally kissing the son of Hades forehead while murmuring a: "I am sorry" repeatedly while tears drippled down his face. Someone, Annabeth, Percy registered, shock Percy from his state. He turned to the others and choked out:

\- We need a shroud. We need a shroud for the son of Hades.


End file.
